


just kick the door down

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, cuz its a mundane au lets assume they're both in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: CLEARS THROAT Mundane AU: Keith and Shiro have been friends w obv romantic/sexual tension for a while. Both are too nervous to make a first move. Give me their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just kick the door down

“I don’t get why you don’t make a move already.”

 

“It’s not that easy Hunk.”

 

“Why not? You like him, he likes you. Seems pretty easy to me?”

 

“What if me making a move changes our friendship? What if we break up? We’re not going to be friends any more and I don’t want to take that risk.”

 

“Keith… your friendship’s already changed. The second you both realized how you felt for each other? Things changed. And those what if’s? You’re only thinking of the bad scenarios. What if you don’t break up? What if nothing goes wrong and you’re both happy?”

 

“But-”

 

“Nope. No more buts. You’re driving the rest of us nuts enough as it is. If the UST between you two gets worse then someone’s just gonna grab your faces and _make_ you kiss.”

 

“… noted.”

 

“So you’ll do something?”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“That’s all I ask.”

 

–

 

He’s thought about it and decided that Hunk was right. Things have already changed so why not take the plunge? Get out of this weird limbo phase their relationship has been stuck in for the last few months. Stop getting stuck in all those small moments where his heart races with anticipation and nerves because he wants to close the gap between them as much as he dares not.

 

Just generally move onto the next level instead of feeling like a fly stuck on fly paper.

 

Keith's pondering this and Hunk’s voice rings in the back of his head, an echo of their conversation a few days ago. His attention is torn between heeding Hunk's advice (and his own promise to think bout changing the status quo) and Shiro coming up behind him to adjust his stance. 

 

"Hip's low," Shiro's saying, hands on Keith's hip and gently pushing them down. Keith hopes Shiro doesn't see the goose flesh that erupted down his arms at the simple touch (and if he did, he'll attribute it to the chilly air of the dojo instead of anything else). 

 

He's back in that pendulum state where Keith oscillates between wanting to do something and do nothing.  Stuck between a rock and a hard place.

 

‘ _What if nothing goes wrong and you’re both happy_?’

 

That’s the question that gives Keith pause. Because that's right. It doesn't _have_ to be a choice between two bad scenarios. He's been ignoring the third option (' _Because it's super unlikely_ ,' his insecurity mutters and Keith quashes the voice down).

 

Gathering his resolve, Keith thinks he's going to do it. It's not the best place to confess his feelings for Shiro but Keith doesn't care anymore. He just wants to get his feeling across. Besides. It's just them in the dojo, something that doesn't happen all too often. It’s the kind of chance Keith wants to grasp onto with both hands. And coming back to things he wants to grasp with both hands…

 

“Feel the difference?” Shiro asks, voice pitched low against his ear.

 

Keith struggles to focus on his body instead of how Shiro’s chest feels pressing against his side. For once since Keith realized his feelings for Shiro, he hopes that Shiro sees his trembling arms and wonders if the shaking is something more than fatigue (perhaps even sees it for the nervous excitement it is). 

 

"Don't lower your elbows."

 

A shiver runs down his spine when Shiro’s hands delicately skate down his arms, grasp his elbow and raise them a few inches. And _stay there,_ warm and gentle as he says… _something_. Keith’s not sure what it is because Shiro’s right _there_  by his side within kissing range.

 

It’s a position they’ve been in before. So close he thinks he can feel Shiro's exhales against his cheek. So close he can see the delicate sweep of Shiro's eyelashes. So _painfully_ close that he forgets he needs to breathe. 

 

Shiro's mouth is still moving but Keith can't hear the words through the sound of his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. He's touching Keith's elbow and the touch burns. Keith forgets that they’re supposed to practicing and thinks, ‘ _I can't wait anymore_.’

 

Moving to stand in front of him, Shiro finally completes his sentence (sentences? speech? How long has he been talking for?) and raises his head. Looks straight into Keith's eyes and something flickers behind his dark eyes. Keith sees him opening his mouth, getting the first syllable of his name out, before Keith’s hands are cupping his face. 

 

The contact saps a good part of his courage. It’s also so terribly  _exhilarating_  to learn how _nice_  Shiro’s jawline feels against his palms. Shiro blinks, a bolt of shock passing over his face a split second before Keith’s hurriedly pressing their lips together. 

 

He’s kissed a fair number of people and Keith can safely say this is in the top 3 most awkward kisses he’s participated in. Their lips are smushed together, Shiro’s body has gone stiff, and their noses bumped together just before the kiss.

 

Keith’s the first to pull away, feeling disappointment swell up in him because he blew it. He just blew this, _them_  to Mars and back all because he cou-

 

Shiro’s hands drop on his waist, causing Keith to jump in surprise. He opens his eyes just in time to see Shiro leaning in. Shiro’s name turns into a muffled noise between their lips, the contact far more sweeter the second time around.

 

His body staggers back a step or two, hands grabbing Shiro to drag him along with him. Too swept up in the knowledge of how _soft_  Shiro’s lips are, Keith fails to notice that they’re still backing up. Until his back hits the wall. 

 

Then Shiro’s hand is sliding down under his thigh, hefting it up and around his waist. Keith gasps, and again when Shiro’s tongue swipes against his top lip. 

 

A breathy chuckle falls on his wet lips. Keith opens his eyes, stares at Shiro and asks, “What’s so funny?”

 

“It just figures you made the first move,” Shiro’s eyes are warm with fondness. “I’ve been trying to find the courage to kiss you for weeks but you just… did it.”

 

With a flush, Keith relaxes his death grip on Shiro’s shirt and lets his hands slide down his muscles. “I decided to follow some advice I got.”

 

“Remind me to thank that person,” Shiro murmurs before pressing a kiss to the corner of Keith’s jaw. 


End file.
